Alone
by Koi-Bara
Summary: Serena's all alone now having to battle the evil forces by herself. How and why did this happen? Find out in this one-shot. My first SM fic be gentle.


Author: Me 

Summary:What? How? When? Where? Why? Everyone is leaving and it's my fault? what do I do now? Only one sailor scout now and thats me? what am I gonna do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon thankyou ) No flames I bruise easily...This isn't my best I know this I just felt like writing a what are those...oh well just this short lil story fic thingy y'know. Oh a one-shot.

* * *

Serena's POV

"I always knew it would happen sooner or later but I didn't think this soon. They said Best Freinds For Life! Yeah right! They turned their backs on me when I needed them the most."

I struggled up to my feet and fell back onto my knees. This opponent was tough but If I tried my hardest I knew I could beat her.

Panda is her suposed name. She was dressed just like a panda and it was kinda freaky from my point of view. I turned to my friends for help but saw no one.

Nobody was there not even Darien or Rini! Where could they be at this time, I could sure use their help.

It was a long 20 minutes but I finally defeated Panda and headed for home. I was exhausted.

When I was about to head home I stopped at Rayes temple and decided to drop in to ask where she had been in my time of need.

To my surprise they were all there. By they I mean eveyone, Mina,Rei,Lita,Amy,Darien and Rini.

"Guys didn't you hear me calling for you I needed you back there where were you?" I asked while dragging my feet till I reached to the steps and ploped down.

If looks could kill I'd be dead more than 50 times now. "Whats wrong?" I asked them.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "Your the worst person ever!" They all shouted at the same time. "What did I do!" Darien and Rini stared then looked away they didn't answer but then Lita started talking.

"We hate you leave and never come back. My heart felt heavy and I didn't know what was going on. "What?" I asked weakly and started breathing hard.

"LEAVE AND NEVER RETURN!" They all said at the same time.

Tears started to escape from my eyes. What did I ever do to make them hate me so much. I know I'm a clutz and I'm not that smart, a lil on the lazy side, sure I goof off alot but what did I do that would make them hate me so very much.

I went home and crawled into bed. No luna. She must hate me too.

I couldn't sleep because I was too busy trying to think of what I could have done to make them hate me. I finally fell asleep and started hearing Minas voice it said, "Serena get up you lazy butt you c'mon you need to get up."

I woke up but no one was there. I sighed in dissapointment at the fact that it was just a dream and my friends were still mad at me.

When I looked at the clock I panicked. "I'M LATE!" I ran down stairs but saw no mom,dad, or my lil bro. Which was unusual. Oh well I guess they hate me as well.

I didn't grab my lunch since Lita made lunch for me then halfway to school I remembered Lita was no longer my friend so I had no lunch. crud.

I didn't see my friends at school today. Like they were avoiding me. Probably were.

Oh well they will come back won't they...I hoped so...they can't stay mad forever can they?

I went home and started thinking about that dream and Mina's voice. What did it all mean. I did my homework this time without Amy. It was very unusual I usually always had Amy help me out with it.

Alot of the problems I didn't get so I skipped them. "Looks like another D." I said quietly to myself.

I wanted to cry so that's exactly what I did. Eveything important to me was gone. They didn't care. I became more depressed and started eating more chocolates, they always calmmed me down. Who cares if I gain a couple of pounds. I sure don't.

That same dream last night only this time it was Rei she said, " C'mon Serena lets get moving here! If you don't get up soon I'm gonna be the new leader and phooey on you."

Went to school same thing every day same thing every night. Never saw anyone really. None of my friends or family. Kept eating chocolates to calm me. Gained bout 5 pounds oh well.

The only thing that was different were my dreams. Everynight it was a different voice. One of my friends or family always saying wake up or else. I miss them so much and I started bawling like the big baby I was.

The news showed a woman terrorizing the city so I called out, "MOON PRISM POWER!" and transformed into sailor moon. This battle was on my own. I knew now my "friends" wouldn't come to help me.

I hurried up to the scene of everything and this enemy was one I never saw before. She must be new in town. I smirked and looked at her. She stared back at me and threw a large chunk of earth at me. She could fly and she could also pick things up using here mind control. Something like that anyways.

I dodged out of the way just in time not to be squished. A sharp object came past my face and sliced my cheek. Oh it burned so badly.

I wish my friends were here to help me. The woman who said her name was Princess Sheenipa the princess of a new planet called Insunka glared and me and yelled, " NEVER SHALL YOU LIVE! DO THE EARTH A FAVOR AND DIE!" I couldn't move out of the way. She had me pinned to a wall with sharp rocks.

I turned my head to the side and saw my friends. They did nothing to help me, just stared. Sheenipa threw a giant piece of earth at me. It was surrounded in light.

I gave up. Gave up hope of defeating her and just stayed put while the light got brighter and brighter.

Soon I woke up. "I'm not dead..." I said. I was very weak but a little capable of talking. I stared at the ceiling. Then looked down to my covers. I was in a hospital bed.

When I could fully see I saw my friends. They were all asleep with their heads resting on my bed. I turned and saw Darien sitting in a chair fast asleep with Rini in his lap and had to smile.

They rescued me...

Mina was the first to wake up and squeeze the heck out of me. Then Rei,Lita,Amy,Darien and Rini woke up one by one.

They all came over and gave my a big hug. They even looked like they were about to cry.

I was very confused at this point. "Don't you all hate me? What happened? Why are you suddenly all here with me? I thought I died." I said and everyone looked at me with that same "your insane" look.

"What are you talking about Serena?" Mina asked me.

"You guys said it yourselves...you wanted me to leave and never return." I was still very confused.

"What!" They all yelled. "We never said that." Rei said looking at me in disbelief.

"You've been out for two weeks we thought you were never gonna wake up."Darien said. "Yeah!" Rini added in.

"What do you mean "out"?" I asked. "You've been in a coma for two weeks Serena." Amy said.

"I've got sweets!" Lita chirped happily and handed me a chocolate cupcake.

I ate it slowly and thought everything over. "This cupcake is delicious." I told Lita. Lita blushed and said,"Oh it's not all that great." Lita could see I was thinking really hard about this which I rarely did think about anything really hard like and said,"Serena it was probably a dream."

"It felt so real..."I said. Luna and Artemis jumped on my bed and said hello.

Amy started talking,"Sometimes when you are in a coma like state or are in a coma your mind will create it's very own world. That's probably what your mind did." Glad Amy's around she's so smart I thought to myself.

"So what happened?" I asked from curiosity. "You got ran over by a truck don't you remember?" Mina shouted out.

"No not really." I answered her question and Luna and Artemis curled up in my lap.

"Come on girls she just woke up give her some space." Amy said. My hero inside my mind I was waving around little flags with the name Amy on them.

Later on my mom,dad, and little brother came in and did the same thing. Squeezed me almost to death. They stayed and kept me company overnight,even though they weren't supposed to .

The doctor let me out today said that I was stable and could leave when I wanted so I chose then and there.

Everything was normal again. Amy helped me with my homework. Lita made my school lunches for me. Yeah my life's back on track. I'm glad it is to. You never realize how important someone is to you untill you lose them. Then your changed forever.

I ended the day with a big group hug and shouted out," I LOVE YOU GUYS DON'T EVER LEAVE ME! ALRIGHT!"

They all agreed. Yeah my lifes normal again. Also guess what. I never gained five pounds it was only in my dream.

* * *

Well there you have it my stupid Sailor Moon one-shot. I just felt like doing a SM fic since I've never done one. Anywho's remember I bruise easily and plz review tell me how I did. TTYL 


End file.
